100 Days in the Tipping life ( 100 One-shot theme meme )
by Angelwing8
Summary: Just a mix of random Tippi Twin one-shots :3
1. 1 Introduction

**A/N: Hi everyone! I've been having major writers block... and so I found the 100 theme writers meme. :3 I feel like it would be a good way to cure it. I will update whenever I like. Sometimes right away, sometimes a month, sometimes a week. It just depends. ;) I will make my topic: Tippi Twins! Each theme will be a one-shot, length varying. Enjoy! PS: I take no credit for the paragraph at the beginning. That was taken from Cinderella.**

1. Introduction

_"Once upon a time there lived an unhappy young girl. Her mother was dead and her father had married a widow with two daughters. Her stepmother didn't like her one little bit. All her kind thoughts and loving touches were for her own daughters. Nothing was too good for them - dresses, shoes, delicious food, soft beds, and every home comfort."_

Angela stared at the book she had been reading. "LAME!" she yelled, and chucked it at the wall.

Lauren looked over at Angela, "How can you NOT like Cinderella!? It's a classic!" she said.

Angela huffed, "Cinderella is a Mary-sue."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Have you ever even READ it?"

Angela shook her head.

"Then read until the end, dummy." Lauren grumbled and left the room.

"She is to a mary-sue." Angela thought, "One day I want a book written about me. Maybe then people will realize what a mary-sue she is."


	2. 2 Complicated

2. Complicated

"Pour two cups of flower then add four cups of sugar," Timpani sighed as she read the recipe. "Why is cooking so hard?!"

Angela sat at the table drinking some juice.

Timpani shook her head and began to add in the ingredients when Lauren walked in the front door, slamming it. "Are you alright, sweetie?" she asked.

Lauren just shot her a glare, "Do I look ALRIGHT?!" she cried. "Mike, Stephen and Dom all just had a mega thumb war tournament over me."

"Who won?" Angela snickered.

"Very FUNNY Angela. Actually no one won. They tied." Lauren muttered.

A sudden explosion came from Timpani and her cooking. It appeared that she had blown up the chocolate that had been melting in the microwave. "I HATE COOKING!" Timpani screeched and hit the wall with her frying pan. It left a dent.

"I, for one want no part in this drama." Angela sighed and took another sip of juice.

"What. Because you have the good love life with AMDDRRREW?" Lauren pouted.

Angela stuck her nose in the air. "Drama queen!"

...

Blumiere sat in the bedroom, in a nice comfy chair. He looked up from the newspaper he has been reading. "What is up with my family?! They always make things be so complicated!" He thought, "I guess Tippings will be Tippings"


	3. 3 Making History

3. Making History

Twinkie eating contests.. Not a good idea.

"EAT ANGIE EAT!" Lauren cried as her sister was rapidly shoving twinkies in her mouth. "YOU CAN BEAT THEM! YOU CAN WIN!"

Hours passed and Angela was still going nonstop. Lauren had fallen asleep and the judge had already told Angela that the other contestants had lost already.. Angela being Angela didn't listen.

By the time she had stopped, it was the next day.

"I would've kept going," the girl said, "but I didn't want to miss my date with Andrew."

No one beat Angela Tippings' Twinkie record of 1,345,789,889,987 in 12 hours. I doubt anyone ever will.


	4. 4 Rivalry

4. Rivalry

There was no turning back now. Andrew's eyes locked directly on Kirby's.

"First one across the ocean and back gets Angela." Kirby sneered.

"Agreed." smiled Andrew.

Kirby had forgotten one very important detail.

Andrew had a fish army.


	5. 5 Unbreakable

5. Unbreakable

The two lovers' hands held one another tightly. Angela smiled as she looked over at Andrew. He smiled back at her.

"It's a nice evening." Angela smiled, taking in a large inhale of fresh air.

"Yeah." said Andrew. "These evenings are some of my favorites, you know. I like it before the summer heat hits us."

Angela nodded, "I have something I want to show you.. Come on!" She giggled and ran off, pulling Andrew behind.

A few minutes later they arrive atop a hillside, just overlooking the town.

"Wow..." Andrew breathed, "The sun is starting to set now, isn't it? I always like thinking how it'll always come back tomorrow."

"Yeah." Angela replied. She thought for a moment, then blushed a bit. "Hey, Andrew..."

"Yes?"

"If there were ever to come a day when the sun never came up, would you still be with me?"

Andrew blushed, "Well, of course! There's nothing in the world that could break my love for you."

Angela hugged him, "Really?"

"I'd never lie to you, Angela."

"Good!" Angela giggled, "Because I'll never break away from you, either."


	6. 6 Obsession

6. Obsession.

Lauren's tired head looked over at the alarm clock. It read 4:30 am. "So…. tired…" Lauren mumbled and tried to turn over and fall back asleep… only to hear a loud explosion from downstairs, "Good grief…" she grumbled and got up to go investigate.

She saw a light coming from the basement. She grabbed her wand and slowly snuck down the steps….

This thief would pay no mercy.

As she reached the bottom, she prepared to send a blast… when she saw a hunched figure beside the TV.

"D-DOCTOR! N-N-NOOOOOOO!" the person cried, "D-DON'T DIEEEE!"

Lauren lowered her wand, "Fifi?" she glared.

Fifi turned around, "THE DOCTOR IS ABOUT TO DIEEE!" she cried.

"Why are you in our basement?!"

Fifi stopped freaking out, "You have cable."

Lauren sighed, "You're nuts… you Whovians freak me out." with that she returned to bed.


	7. 7 Eternity

7. Eternity

"I'll wait eternity, darling. I won't give up. I'll wait thousands of years for you, Andrew, so don't give up on me. 3 I love you, dear. Tee hee.."

Fifi grinned, slamming Angela's 356th diary shut. She cunningly grinned.  
"I'm sure Andrew'd LOVEEEE to read thissssss~~~~!" She smirked and ran off to find him, diary in hand.


	8. 8 Gateway

8. Gateway

Lauren, Angela, and Fifi were taking a walk in Tippington's Lilacwood Park one day. It had nice pathways perfect for taking walks. Many people came and jogged and rode bikes too.  
"This park is too big if you ask me." Lauren grumbled, "Why'd you guys have to drag me here?"  
"Because it's good to be in nature for a bit." Angela said.  
"And it's fun chucking acorns at squirrels!" Fifi added, grinning.  
"Is it also fun to let them chase you and try and give you rabies?" Lauren asked.  
"Yeah."  
Angela's face lit up and she grinned, pointing to two trees that were arched together.  
"Let's go check it out!" she grinned.  
"I'LL BEAT YOU THERE~~!" Fifi smirked and took off with Angela right behind her. "SQUIRRELS BEWAREEEEEE FIFI WILL GET YOOOOOOU~~!"  
Lauren face palm'd, "And this is why I don't go out in public with you two."  
The three of them reached the bent over.  
"IT'S THE GATEWAY TO CANDY MOUNTAINNNN~~!" Fifi grinned running under the arch. "TAKE ME AWAY CHARLIEEEE TAKE ME AWAYYYY!"  
"ME TOO~!" Angela ran under the trees next to Fifi.  
The two of them suddenly disappeared.  
Lauren raised an eyebrow, shrugging. "Not my problem if they loose their kidneys." And with that she headed home.


	9. 9 Death

9. Death

It was a crisp fall day and the skies were a cold grey. The wind whooshed around Stephen's scarf as he walked down the sidewalk. October 16th, the date was. A very sentimental day for the boy. He turned the corner and his eyes caught the sight of the cemetery. He grasped the flowers he was carrying tighter as to make sure they wouldn't fly away with the wind. He entered the graveyard, and began to walk around, searching. Finally he spotted the grave he had been looking for. He walked over and set the flowers down on it.  
"I wonder what death is like." he wondered.  
"Does it hurt? Is it just like falling asleep? When I die.. Will I have said my goodbyes?" his stomach churned. He looked at his feet. "I guess I could ask Andrew..." he shook the thought from his head. "No, it's too much of a sensitive topic."  
He gave the gravestone a little pat. "Rest in peace, Mr. Fluffly." he said to the grave of his first cat. With that he got up and left, not wanting to look back.


	10. 10 Opportunities

10. Opportunities

A/N: This one is actually written by my co-author TheGalaxyAlchemist on deviantART~!

A young girl stood at the top of a tall cliff, her gaze falling to the bottom. An unexpected event had occurred that day, and many thoughts were spinning around in her head.  
She'd always been taught never to talk to strangers, much less magic strangers. "He could curse me or hurt me." She muttered, looking down at her feet. "But he may need the help..."  
She finally made her decision, running down the cliffside to the young boy that had fallen. She helped him up, half carrying and half dragging him back to her home. Little did she know that this boy would play such an important role in her life.

If she hadn't taken the chance, she would never have met her best friend, soulmate, and eventually husband. After all, chances are meant to be taken, and when opportunity knocks you open your heart.


	11. 11 33

11. 33%

Dimmy was sitting in his house, feet up on his sofa. He was drinking chicken and eating soda, watching the newest episode in The Chronicles of Barney. Suddenly, the TV started jamming up and it suddenly froze.  
"DARN CABLE!" the jester said, flipping over his couch-side coffee table. He flew over to the TV and kicked it with his foot. It just froze up more. "I WILL PUNISH YOU, YOU IDIOTIC CABLE COMPANY!" He yelled furiously. He snapped his fingers and poofed away. He appeared in front of Commy Cabletastic's headquarters. He snapped his fingers and the building went up in flame. "TAKE THAT FOR MESSING WITH MY AFTERNOON PUBLIC PROGRAMING!" he laughed evilly. The employes all ran out of the building. They looked at him. "Sir, did you cause this fire?" one of them asked.  
Dimmy grinned his most evil grin, "YESSS~ But I can put it out instantly if you fix Barney's bugs."  
They all looked awkwardly at him,  
"Sir, only 33% of our audience watches Barney anymore. It's not bringing in enough income. We're taking it off air for good."  
Dimmy exploded the building completely and went home and died in his hole of depression.


	12. 12 Dead Wrong

12. Dead Wrong

A/N: This one is actually written by my co-author TheGalaxyAlchemist on deviantART~!

As usual, for the Fourth of July the Tipping family and friends set up a few blankets on Fiela Hill and waited for the fireworks show. They didn't have to pay to get in, they could just see the fireworks over the treetops. It was actually Andrew's suggestion that they all should wear Japanese yukata, and everyone agreed that it would make the holiday more memorable. So everyone was gathered on their own blankets, some in groups, waiting on the 'works.

Lauren had chosen to sit in the far back of the group after complaining that it was too noisy. By now she was used to being part of a loud and disorganized family, but that didn't mean that she enjoyed it. Sometimes one needs a little peace. Lauren was actually enjoying herself until Stephen spread out his blanket next to hers. She looked at him questioningly and he smiled. "You looked a bit lonely back here. I thought I'd drop by for a bit, you know? Make sure you don't feel left out." Lauren forced a smile, then went back to looking up at the sky. After a while of silence, Lauren decided to speak up.  
"You know, I've been meaning to tell you something."  
"That you love me?"  
His statement was meant to be serious, but Lauren took it as a joke.  
"No, dead wrong. I was just gonna tell you that you're cooler than you seem. Keep dreaming, muffin man."  
He smiled again, looking up towards the sky with his friend. The show had just begun.


End file.
